Mega Man Battle Network Shira Version
by RayanStiger
Summary: In the year 20XX... Bah, forget it. Anyways, this is an MMBNinspired story, but isn't about the characters from the series. Instead it's about me and my real, live friends and what life would be like if we lived in the net age.


Mega Man Battle Network Fan fiction / Shira Version

Disclaimer: MMBN belongs to Capcom. Some other things mentioned in here (i.e. Guilty Gear) belong to their respective companies. Most human characters are based off real people, so I don't think I can claim those as my own either... All navis are custom made, belonging to moi, as well as anybody who helped make their character's navi.

(Heya gang! Props to whoever's reading this! I'd greatly appreciate it if those who read this would comment on it to me- tell me what you liked, didn't like, what could stand for some improvement, suggestions, whatever. Just help a fellow writer out in making his story improved, all righty? Anyways, here you are. Enjoy.

Oh, yeah. I nearly forgot to mention the rating… this story contains some language nothing ear-splitting though, and of course violence. Mmmmmm violence… uhhhh, anyways, some language, violence, but no sexual stuff. I'd darned better not, since this is about me and my friends… they'd come kill me if I did anything like that.)

**Intro**

It was the year 20xx. Civilization flourished in a global internet-run society. People everywhere began to use portable devices known as PETs, or PErsonal Terminals, an evolved form of the cell phone. PETs were capable of sending and receiving e-mails, buying and selling merchandise, making phone calls and many other tasks. Each PET came installed with a Network Operator, or Navi: an artificial intelligence computer program that fulfilled the various tasks given them by their human operators.

The invention of the PET had created a new era: The Net Society. However, despite all its achievements, the PET failed to overcome mankind's greatest adversary: Math class.

**Chapter 1 – Last Period**

DP shifted in his seat for the three hundredth time as he gazed expectantly at the overhead clock. He ruffled his hand through his dirty brown hair, and with his other hand he gently rapped on his desk as he waited for the dullest class in existence to end. DP wore brown pants and a red shirt with the Nintendo logo christened upon it. His head rested sideways upon his folded arms as he sat hunched forward in his seat, with a bored, vacant look on his face- the same one he wore to almost every class.

_C'mon, c'mon… end already!_ DP commanded the clock. The clock's minute hand rested teasingly in front of the twelve, tormenting him to no end. DP wondered if class would ever end. His teacher, Mr. Namato, was infamous for frequently running class overtime; DP groaned at the thought of having to suffer through five more minutes of math. He wondered if class would continue indefinitely for all eternity, and he regretted neglecting to bring his cyanide pills.

At last, the bell rang, and Mr. Namato declared the class dismissed. With exuberant joy, DP victoriously leapt out of his seat with his hands raised and let out a whoop. "WOOO HOOO! Freedom at last!" Without hesitating for a moment, DP quickly gathered together his belongings and took off out the door posthaste.

"My gosh, I thought that class was NEVER gonna end," DP groaned to himself. Thankful to finally be free, he casually leaned up against the wall to wait for his friends. A few moments later, DP heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"DPPPPPPPPPP!" He looked over and saw his friend Alan running towards him. Following behind him a few feet was another one of his friends, Steph. "Yo, buddy! How ya been?" The two slapped their hands together in a high five and exchanged a quick hug. In a fake gangster voice, DP gave Alan his typical greeting phrase with an enormous grin pasted to his mug. "Whatup, mai azn brotha?"

"Nothin' much. How was last period?" Alan asked in his deep and slightly goofy-toned voice.

"Intensely boring," DP replied flatly, rolling his eyes. "I fell asleep through the first half. After I woke up I suffered through the rest of the lecture." Alan nodded. "Yeah, I fell asleep too. Navi Customization elective ain't exactly the most interestin' class ever," he chuckled. A sudden blow to the back of Alan's head caused him to cringe slightly.

"Ow! Dammit Rene, what'd you do that for?" he moaned, turning to face her while rubbing his skull. Stephanie glared at him with her hands on her hips. "Because you deserved it!" she shouted. "You slept through class again, AND you left me behind! Baka!" DP was enjoying this spectacle immensely, so much that he smirked visibly. He always found it highly amusing when Alan got beat up by girls, which happened frequently. It was especially humorous when Steph was the one hitting him. They made quite an interesting pair, all differences considered. Alan was a tall, lanky Asian, slightly bulky and loose with messy dark hair; Stephanie was a white skinned girl of about the same height and ramrod slim, with blonde hair down to her neck. While Alan looked slightly slipshod in his wrinkled unbuttoned polo shirt and baggy pants, Stephanie was much more tidy and sharp looking with her blue jean shorts and clean, white tank top. They were great friends, although Steph tended to get mad at Alan a lot; he tended to earn it by nature.

Still sulking, Alan muttered, "Jeez, stupid ditzy white girl… always having to hit me for no reason…" Steph raised her hand threateningly to smack him upside the head again, making Alan duck and DP snicker softly. There were many things in life DP used as prime sources of entertainment; watching girls beat up Alan was one of them.

"I hit you because I always have a very good reason to!" Stephanie said. Alan snorted. "Why don't you beat up on DP? He sleeps in class more than I do…" Steph's glare still cut through Alan with razor effectiveness. "Because DP doesn't act stupid like you do!"

"Ha, ha! That's grade 'A' entertainment right there," DP commented, smiling. He folded his hands and propped them against the back of his head casually. "Heya, Steph," DP greeted her, and then added, "So, either of you seen Aileen?"

"Who knows?" Alan said with an indifferent shrug, dropping his current conflict with Steph. "She's probably slaving away on homework or taking a nap." Just then, Steph exclaimed with much excitement, "Here she comes now!"

A tall, attractive Asian girl walked briskly towards the threesome, carrying several books in her arms. She had long, black hair and wore a stunning outfit. As she approached, DP's eyebrow raised mischievously. He made a beeline towards her and struck a cunning grin as he propped his arm on her shoulder. "Hey, good lookin'," DP said furtively in a suave, manly fashion. "Hey, darlin'," Aileen replied, a warm smile gracing her face. She was always this pleasant and friendly, at least in school.

"I got lonesome in math class without you," DP said smoothly. Aileen giggled slightly. "I missed you too."

"So… when are you gonna plan that little… ya know, 'emotional bonding time' you promised me we'd do?" he asked, leaning in on Aileen's shoulder more. Aileen made no visible reaction to DP's flirtatiousness, but merely continued smiling.

"Fairly soon," she replied. Aileen gave Steph a friendly short wave, which Steph returned to her. At that moment, Alan piped up.

"Psh, DP, you know she'll never actually plan it."

"SILENCE, INGRATE!" DP shouted back at him. While DP generally had no problem abusing his friends, he flaunted this practice on Alan. A teacher had told him once that this was extreme arrogance while shaking his head at DP in disapproval for several minutes.

"You know you'll always be the cutesy nerd guy that the girls say is very nice, but never makes it for the score," Alan quipped. Right on cue, Steph gave him a swift boot to the shin. "GAH! What the heck is wrong with you, girl?" he yelled, holding his leg and jumping up and down. Steph gave Alan a fiery look boiling with fury before turning back towards Aileen.

"So Aileen, how ya doin'?" She instantly switched from looking extremely irate to bubbly sweet. Alan muttered something about mood swings under his breath, at which Steph shot him another intimidating glare.

"I'm fine, although I have a lot of homework in advanced network programming class," Aileen said. "Kyalan's lucky to not have half the amount I have..." She sighed and dropped her backpack to the floor in order to relieve herself from its weight. DP wondered if it was a sigh of contentment or one signifying stress. Women tended to be very emotionally complex and confusing creatures. It was part of the reason why they intrigued him so much.

"Speaking of Kyalan, I heard he got a navi recently," Alan interrupted when he stopped limping in pain. Steph squealed with delight and clapped her hands. "Yay! Kyalan has a navi! Now he can finally hang out online with us!"

"Ky's got a navi, eh? We should meet up online after we do our homework tonight and see if we can find this new navi of his," DP suggested.

"I don't know if I'll be able to go online tonight. So many papers to write…" Aileen breathed. "What? Aw, c'mon, that's what you say every day! You'll find time!" DP protested.

"Don't worry, DP," Steph chimed. "She'll probably be there to meet Ky's navi. Oh, I hope his navi looks like Ky from Guilty Gear…" She swooned at the thought, clasping her hands together hopefully.

"Heh, you and your obsession with Ky…" Alan muttered. His hands tensed, and he leaned back in a dramatic pose. "Stupid pretty boy… I will beat him someday… I came so close last time. So close… SO CLOSE!"

"…If by close you mean he didn't beat you within thirty seconds," DP commented inconspicuously, brushing his foot across the ground with false innocence.

"BAH! He just got lucky, that's all!" Alan declared, forever blind due to his extreme self-confidence. This same self-confidence was likely the reason Alan was always trying and always failing to beat his eternal rival. "But if I meet his new navi, we won't have to fight on Guilty Gear anymore! I can just have Mint beat up his navi!" He thrust back his head and chuckled a deliciously evil Mewtwo-inspired laugh. Steph's nose wrinkled slightly as she shot Alan one of those what-the-heck-is-wrong-with-you looks.

"With your customization skills? Don't count on it. Your navi is a breeding ground for computer bugs, and all she does is run around sporadically casting meteors in random directions," DP said, tactfully ruining Alan's moment of satisfaction with a dose of reality blended with a flavoring of satire. Alan blew DP off with another puff of air and continued ranting about his foolproof plan to destroy Ky, which no one paid much attention.

"Look, enough ranting. You can net battle Ky and his navi, but we have to find them on the net, first," DP said. "We should meet up at the usual romping grounds in two hours. Hopefully, that'll give us enough time to get most of our work done. Except for Aileen, in which case she'll just have to learn how to procrastinate." He grinned at her and gave her a wink. Aileen smiled back. She then reached down, grabbed her bag, and said, "Well, I gotta get going. See you guys later." Without another word, Aileen walked off, leaving DP's arm hanging in mid-air. He stared blankly for a few seconds, then said, "Hey! Don't go yet! I was just getting comfy!" Aileen didn't hear him, but instead kept on going until she was out of sight. A half-fake disappointed look cloaked DP's face.

"Awwww…"

"Well, I better get going too. Bye!" Steph said, waving at DP. He waved back, and watched as she followed Aileen's footsteps. When she was gone, DP turned to Alan.

"I'm gonna stick around here for awhile. Hang out with some punks and such. I'll catch you later," Alan told him. DP nodded. "All right…see ya bud. Good luck against Ky. You need it." With that, they parted ways as DP left his friend behind and walked home.

(And there you have it! The beginning of my story. Ugh, gosh, it's hard for me getting used to how to edit my chapters and stuff on this site. I think I have to make a new document for each chapter I put up just so I can load it… that really sucks. XP If I'm wrong, somebody come tell me how this editing thing works! It hates me!

Ahhhh… well… now that I'm done ranting, I can comment a little on this. As you can see, no mentionings of a Lan or Mega Man anywhere to be seen. Like I said before, this is a completely fan-based story. All the navis are fan-based, and most of the human characters are based off real, live people. The few that aren't are fan-based as well.

No navis yet. Be patient, young ones. You'll get to read some delicious net battles soon enough.

Anyways, again, leave comments! I want to know what you people think of my work, so be a pal and write me something. On another topic, I've already finished chapter 2, but there are a few kinks I want to work out before putting it up. Also, I'm going away on vacation for about 10 days and won't get back until around August 10th. Sooooo, that means I probably won't get up any more of my story until I return. Although, I just might find a way.)


End file.
